A Prelude to Rise
by EnderScar
Summary: Ender and Obsi voyage throughout the Multiverse, trying to piece together their past. What worlds will they find on the way? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New

**This is A Prelude to Rise, its sort of the Prologue to The Voyage. This whole first arc tied in with Ckbrothers' story, The Aura Chronicles. If you want the whole story, or most of it at least, I do suggest you read his story as well.**

* * *

 **A Prelude to Rise**

A Story by EnderScar

 _Chapter 1_

 _The Start of Something New_

 _How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world._

 _-Anne Frank_

* * *

I felt myself being shoved down to the ground, the dark armored man held his rapier high into the sky, ready to strike at any moment.

"Ender." Vades voice echoed inside of my head.

"Just a minute..." I said, before bringing my sword to my head, blocking the blow from the man. I lunged forwards knocking his weapon from his hand and knocking him to the ground. I seemed to overpower him for a moment, before he somehow hastily wrapping his arm around my throat. The surprise from this motion made me completely exposed, allowing him to finish his move. His arm seemed to crush my throat, I gagged at the sound and seemingly, from survival instinct, took my sword and shoved it through my arm, and jabbing him through the chest. The man's body seemed to stop in place, his hands jolted back from my throat. The man and I fell down to the ground, my arms reaching for my throat, air rushing through, I almost forgot that I had impaled my arm, before the pain began to set in. The armored man seemed to fade from existence as I pulled the sword from my shoulder.

"Ender." Vades voice called again.

"For fuck's sake..." I choked out, "I've just impaled myself, give me a moment..."

"Ender, you do realize that its not real? Right?" Vade said, before everything around me began to fade to black.

"Sorry," I said. "I just caught up with everything for a moment." The pain in my arm came back for a moment, I quickly grasped back to it.

"Let me get that for you." Jin said kindly, she seemed to come from nowhere. She took a finger and wrote a strange-looking symbol under the hole in my arm. I watched as she finished, the flesh and muscle began to regrow at a extremely fast rate.

"That was fast..." I said in shock. I moved my arm around to reveal that I had fully recovered.

"You may have been fighting a fake enemy, but you can still hurt yourself. Be careful."

"Just cut to the chase." I said ambitiously, "I don't need you baby-sitting me."

Vade sighed as he created a sight in-front of us, the view was of a kingdom being attacked by dark figures, fires dotted the landscape. Ant-like figures of features swarmed the hills and plains. Some sights showed that of families being torn apart, the father running into battle to protect the ones he loved. Others kneeled beside there friends lifeless bodies. I didn't know how it felt, to lose someone you loved, but somehow, I knew what it felt like. The pain and agony going through your mind. I seemed to stare of into nothing when Vade raised his voice to me.

"Ender," I shook slightly and looked towards. "I know it's tough to think about, but you need to hear me out."

"Right..." I said, the looks on people's faces still echoed through my mind as Vade continued to speak.

"We're going to send you in here, to a part of The World called Fanto. What your seeing now is what it was like before the other side of the world discovered it. It's much different that it is as you see right now."

"Alright." I said before Jin began to create symbols in the air.

"Before you do send me off," I said, causing Jin to stop and glance at me for a moment. "Is their anything else I need to know?"

Vade smirked for a moment as the world around me began to fade to a shining white.

"You'll know what to do..."

* * *

I sluggishly crawled out climbed out of a bed before realizing where I was.

 _I was in a cabin that was on a boat._

The room was simple in design, pale white walls with a wooden-framed bed and white sheets. a window lead out to a small deck with a chair. The waves of the ocean splashed from below.

"The hell..." I said to myself before a intercom system rang throughout the hull of the ship.

"Welcome to Fanto, we will be arriving at the docks shortly." The voice said before cutting off to static.

I opened the glass door and looked out to the side to see a dock with people flooding it from side to side.

"Well that was easy." I said to myself as I walked out of the room into the white walled hallway. People had begun to walk out of their rooms as well carrying luggage and other items.

The deck was covered with people, all flocking towards what was presumed to be a ramp leading to the concrete dock below.

"Come on, single file, we don't have to be in a rush." One of the sailors said as he tried to force people into a straight line.

"Excuse me sir?" I said as I moved out of the way of a family, almost knocking over their luggage.

"We'll, if you actually read the signs before you got on, you'd see that you've arrived at Fanto." The sailor said as he practically gave up on his duty.

"Thanks," I said, walking off with the hoard of people.

The town was what you would normally see in a docking port, simple brick homes, lampposts that would light the way at night. People all around held out signs with 'Warm Welcomes' or 'Welcome Home'. All for a normal reunion. I focused back on the task at hand, I needed to figure out what the problem was. "I have to find some of the veterans of this town, they probably know their way around here." I thought as I scanned the buildings, looking for signs of age. A wooden house made inside of the trunk of a giant tree. I walked over to a older man, "Hey, do you know who lives in that house over there?" I threw the question out to him, he seemed startled for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, her name is Qreck Choreck she's one of the oldest people in this town, she wouldn't even let the custodians tear it down, something about it 'being a part of history.'"

"Anything else you know?" I asked.

"All I know is she rarely comes out, she usually keeps to herself, I've only see her out about three times, only to get common goods."

"Alright, thanks." I said, before walking up to the wooden fence surrounding the home. It looked as if a simple gust of wind could tear it down, yet, here it stood.

I noticed a cloaked figure hunched over in a garden inside of the property, _"This has to be her..."_ I thought to myself before jumping over the fence and walking to her.

"Excuse me Ms..." I said to her, before she turned over to me, "Do you happen to know who Qreck Choreck is by any chance?" I said, before the woman chuckled in response.

"Yes... that would be me." The woman said with a rough and aged voice. She went to take off the hood from her head.

"Great, I was going to ask you abo-" I said, before cutting myself off in confoundment. The woman's face was that of an owl's, her face covered in light brown feathers, a beak replaced where a mouth would reside, but still worked like a functional one. Her black beady eyes stared at me waiting for a response.

She seemed to know that I was shocked, before responding in a irritated tone, "What's wrong? Never seen a Furso before?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Yeah... I just got here, I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Ahh, I see..." The woman said, before heading inside.

"Oh! Wait a second Qreck." I shouted, "I forgot to ask you, do you happen to know anything about Fanto?"

The owl seemed to balk at the question for a moment, "Know anything? I've lived here my whole life."

"Great! Could you possibly tell me about Fanto?"

The owl nodded in agreement, "But, you have to come inside with me, and have some tea... I get pretty lonely here all by myself."

"Alright then, Qreck, you've got yourself a deal." I said, before heading inside.

"Thats Mrs Q. for you."

* * *

The sound of a kettle boiling caused me to jump for a moment, before Q seemed to jump in her seat. "Oh good! I'll go get the tea for us." The woman seemed to dart for the kettle as fast as her body would let her, before coming back with two cups in her hands.

"What do you know about the land?" I asked before taking a sip of the drink.

"Well, this town is used as a dock between all of the cities, the ship you came on, as a matter of fact, also doubles as a storage boat, used to bring in goods from the eastern continent."

"What was it like in your youth?" I threw the question out there.

Her face seemed reluctant at first, before she let out a sigh, and reached over at a book on a table besides her.

"This whole eastern part of the continent used to be under the rule of Jackson Kyle, and the rest of his family."

"Used to?" I asked.

"That was, before it was attacked..." Q said as she trailed off.

"By who?"

"Some people say it was demons, or raiders, but I remember seeing it with my own two eyes." She said, tears beginning to well up on her face. "It was a colossal cloud of smoke, it seemed to go for miles in any direction. I didn't happen to see who anyone was fighting, I was fleeing for my life. I left everything there and moved down to the southern end of the continent, and, well, here I am today."

"Do you think anyone survived?" I asked.

"Oh, I assure you that people survived, it was as if this... army that came to attack, left in a instant, once they achieved their goal."

"What was their goal?"

"To kill all of the royal family."

I paused for a moment, remembering the view that Vade and Jin had shown me before, that of shadowed figures, people running, into battle, and away. My hand clenched into a fist for a moment, before I calmed myself.

"Thank you Mrs. Q." I said in a grateful tone.

"No, thank you, I haven't gotten out much in forever, and its nice to see a new face every now and then."

"I have one last question for you..." I said, ready to leave at any moment. "Where should I go if I want to learn more about the land?"

"The only place I know of would be a city a few days travel from here. They have a large library of information that I think you may find useful."

"Alright. I'm off." I said, before walking out the door.

"Good luck!" The aviary said.

"Thanks..."

 _"I'm going to need it."_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Unknown

**Hello Ladies and Gents! I'm back with another chapter. Not much to say so let's get into the story!**

 **Also, thanks to Raiden the OC, for pointing out the grammar mistakes! I fixed them accordingly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _The Dark Unknown_

 _"There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights."_  
 _― Bram Stoker_

* * *

I looked around the woods for a moment, taking in the beauty of it. The clouds had taken place in the sky, rain bouncing off the trees to the ground underneath. My awestruck gaze was broken by a loud booming sound coming off from the trail. I seemed to hesitate for a moment, before going to investigate. "Something doesn't seem right." I thought to myself. I noticed a clearing up ahead, with three figures in the clearing. Two seemed to watch the other, before shouting over at him.

"Alright, that's more than enough testing results, come on." The voice seemed to echo throughout the field. The man turned around, and proceeded to walk with the two men.

"What are you doing out here..." I whispered to myself, before sneaking through the woods, over to the path the men were on. I could clearly see them now, two of the men wore black body armor, with a blue jumpsuit underneath. They wore metal helmets, obscuring their faces.

"Why the hell did we have to get put with him?" One of the men said, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Hey, you better be damn glad I picked you, because of that, me and you both just doubled our pay with that." The other man said angrily, before moving along. I looked over to the third man in the group, before discovering that his face was covered by a cloth bag. The trio walked towards a metallic building lodged in the side of a hill. One of the guards walked over to a opened panel before pressing in a keycode. The metal doors opened up, revealing a platform on the inside. The men stepped onto the platform, before it began its descent down. I took a moment for the platform to go down, before making a quick dash into the hollow room, nearly being crushed by the doors. I looked down to see that the men had stopped at a floor a few dozen feet down.

"Why the fuck does everything have to be so difficult?" I said to myself with a sigh, before taking a lunge to a pipe that lead down. My weight caused me to slide down at an alarming rate, before I tightened my grip. I jumped down when I was a few feet from the platform, trying to make as little noise as possible. The only way out from this box was the way the three men had gone. I peeked around the doorway for any guards, luckily not catching sight of any.

I began to walk down the long metal corridor, every ten feet or so, glass doors revealed the insides of rooms, some containing computers, others containing shelves upon shelves of files. I stopped at a door that read, 'Project Obsidian Research Database: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY'. My curiosity took the better of me, and I pushed through the door. The room was nearly vacant, aside from the computer on the far end of the room. The screen glowed a dim blue, before lighting up after a button press. I looked on the computer for a moment, before noticing a folder marked, 'Obsidian Subjects', the folder contained several files on subjects numbered from one to one hundred. Most of them had red text over them, opening them only showed giant red text that read out, 'FAILED TEST'. As I skimmed through the files, three came to my attention. Subject #14, #90 , and #99

The first file revealed the image of a girl, no more than ten years old. The file showed that the serum had been effective and allowed the surgery to go along smoothly. It came with photos of the girl before and after this 'surgery'. The first photo showed a girl with brown hair. Her eyes were hidden underneath her eyelids as she lied there on the operation table. The other photo revealed the same girl, except that the girls hair had already significantly darkened, she seemed like a normal healthy ten year old. The only odd thing other than the girl was her glowing violet eyes. The files explained that the melanin in her system after the surgery caused her eyes to turn an abnormal color, possibly a side effect from either the surgery or the serum.

The next file revealed the photo of a man, looking somewhere in his early twenties. In the before photo, just like the girl, was unconscious on a operating table, his hair was a jet black, and he wore a simple hospital gown. The after image revealed a image of the same person, same facial features, but differences in such a short time, similar to the girl. His hair was a greyish-purple tone, while his eyes glowed a bright violet color.

I went to open the last file, before an alarm began to go off. The screen began flashing 'Unauthorized Access' the alarms blaring.

"Shit." I said, before darting out of the room. To my left, a group of guards rounded the corner, taking sight of me.

"There! Get him!" One of them shouted, before they all began to stampede towards me. I held my sword out, ready to attack at any moment. The closest one lunged at me, before I managed to trip him off his feet, dealing a blow to his leg. The two guards behind him rushed at me, I quickly went to grab one of their batons, before it turned to dust in my hand. This caught him off guard, allowing me to give him a heavy shove into his partner, knocking them out.

"That was easy..." I panted, before a blunt object hit me on the back of the neck. I then realized I was back-first, lying on the ground. My sword was inches away from my hand, I reached for it before it was kicked away by someone above me. I looked to see the man from the files, his heel ready to kick me at any moment. I listened to him utter one phrase, before falling unconscious.

 _"But not easy enough..."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter... I just wanted to get something out there. Longer chapter coming out soon (hopefully)! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rise

**Hello guys, welcome back to yet another chapter, hope you guys enjoy, and let's get right into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Rise_

 _"Kites rise highest against the wind - not with it."_

 _-Winston Churchill_

* * *

My head seemed to throb, my body was lying on something cold. I sluggishly rose to my knees to come face to face with a white floor.

 _"Fuck... that guy hit me hard."_ I thought to myself. I got up to my feet and looked around the room for a moment. The room was simple, like every other room in this hellhole. All that resided in the room, besides me, was a table, and two chairs, one on each end.

"Oh good, you're awake..." A familiar, dickish tone came from the other side of the room. "Come, have a seat. You've got yourself some explaining to do."

I hesitated for a moment, unwilling to comply, but I knew I had no other choice. I sat down in the white chair, staring at the man before me. He was the man from the files, his hair was the same greyish-violet color, his eyes glowing the same color. He wore a worn out purple work jacked with a black shirt underneath.

"Just get over with it already." I said, I was annoyed with the tone he gave me, he wanted answers, but he didn't care how he got them.

"Well, glad to see that you'll comply." The man said.

"But," I said, trying to gain as much leverage as I could. "Only if you answer some of my questions."

The man stared at me, obviously irritated, but gave out a sigh and said, "Very well."

"I'll start," the man said. "First question, who are you, and how the _hell_ did you find this place?"

"My name is Ender, Ender Finis, I found this place by going down the shaft on the surface. By the way, you _REALLY_ need to fix that elevator problem."

The man seemed bitter at hearing this, a inaudible whisper came from his mouth, possibly him uttering 'Fuck' or another swear.

"Alright, ask away." The man said.

"Same question to you, who are"

"My name, is Manyl Yul, I work here under the Obsidian Project, under Van Dilian."

"Who's he?"

"The head founder of the Obsidian Project."

"Alright, anything else you want to tell me?"

"If I did i'd have to kill you immediately." Manyl said with a laugh. "Now tell me about that sword."

"W-what do you mean?" I said nervously.

"Well, we've had to treat three of our men for burns on their hands, for burn marks. The hilt seems to be made out of some superheated metal. Now tell me how the hell you're able to carry that thing around while others can't?"

"Alright," I said, getting up from the chair. "I'm getting real tired of this game of twenty questions. I'm just going to cut to the chase. _Let. Me. Out._ "

"Or what? You've got nothing," Manyl said as he reached to something on his back, pulling out a umbrella. "You're just going to waltz on out of here?"

I laughed for a moment at the black umbrella, "What are you going to do? Protect yourself from the rain?" I chuckled some more.

"Nah," He said, as the sides of the umbrella began to levitate around the now blue emitting pole. "Now sit back down, _now_."

I quickly summoned my sword as I ran towards Manyl. A burst of blue flew by me, hitting the wall and creating a huge hole in the wall. I made a run for it, but as I ran, I noticed that Manyl never made an attempt at stopping me, he seemed to be in shock for a moment.

I ran down the seemingly endless hall, before making a lunge into a elevator with two guards and a scientist. I violently shoved one of the guards out and slammed the others head into the wall, knocking him out. I looked over to the scientist on the opposite side of the room.

"Please... don't kill me." The man said feebly. His terrified look said that he wouldn't try fighting me.

"What is this place about." I said, cutting to the point.

"I don't know, Mr. Dillan rarely allows us to know of each other's work." The man said.

"What's your job?" I asked.

"I periodically check on the... experiments."

"What do you mean?"

"The Obsidian Project consisted a plethora of test subjects. Most willing, others..."

"Others what?"

"We took those off of the streets, orphans, cripples, and so on."

"And you never thought that it was fucked up?"

"No, they were nobodies. Nobody cared what happened to them."

I delivered a punch to the scientists face, I had had enough of this facilities backstory. I was in such a blind rage towards the man that I had forgotten that we were inside of an elevator the whole time. I looked as the elevator opened up to a dimly lit lab. I stepped out, my sword in hand. I was ready to fight anything that came at me. The lab was simple, like everything else in this hellhole, white floors, walls, and ceiling, black tables held flasks of a strange black liquid. I looked over to one and read a tag on it.

"Obsidian Injection IV" I read outloud, the name seemed simple enough. I noticed on the floor next to me, a folder. I grabbed it, and before I could read what was inside, a groaning sound came from a supply closet. I noted the broken flask with the same black liquid on the floor. I walked over to the door, the groaning became louder.

"Hello? You OK in there?" I asked. The only response I received was the same groaning as before.

I swung the door open to a horrific sight. Another scientist, similar to the one in the elevator, was propped up next to a shelf. His eyes had completely rolled to the back of his head, I heard the groaning sound again as a black liquid dripped from his mouth. He seemed to have been there for hours. I slammed the door shut, unwilling to look at the sight any longer.

I opened up the folder, still in my hand. I skimmed through it, not wanting to waste much time here. I read something about experiments like the man in the elevator said, and then I read something that shook me to my core.

"The injection seems to react to other living creatures in a way that alters their genetic code. When applied to humans, melanin levels increase or decrease, depending on the amount, causing their eyes and hair to change in color. The original holder of the infectant seems to react oddly to a purified form of the virus. Its skin has became a pure white, appendages multiplying. The case it has been put inside of is mainly invulnerable, as the subjects body cannot take in water, it seems as if it burns the subjects skin, as if it were a hot brand pressing against its skin."

I suddenly heard a banging come from the room the man was in. I knew that whatever it was, it didn't like being in there. I watched as the door began to bend, giving me the queue to get the hell out of there. I darted to another room, hoping that whatever had come out of that closet was unaware of my presence. I noticed a lock on the door. When I tried to open it, the door seemed to be locked in place.

"Fuck." I thought to myself. I knew the only way to go now was forwards. The wide hallway seemed to go on for what seemed like an eternity, though I could see the end. I looked over to my side and saw a glass window, on the other side, laid what seemed like a explosion of that black liquid. The bodies of long-gone scientists laid in the room, there bodies had rotten to the point where you could see bone. I took note for a painted number on the glass reading: Subject #01.

It all made sense, they had been testing this injection on subjects, whether they liked it or not, and for whatever reason, they needed almost one hundred subjects to figure this out. I knew what would lay in the other chambers down this hallway, rotting corpses, more of that black liquid. All of a sudden, a banging noise came from behind me. It was the man in the closet, his eyes still rolled to the back of his head. This was my queue for the only task I had in mind now.

 _"I need to get the fuck out of here."_

* * *

 **Welp, just got my GBA in the mail, I'm probably going to play a shitload of Pokemon on it. Anyways, back on track, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next one! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Escape

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the story. Hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Nothing much to say, so let's get into the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _The Escape_

 _"They who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night."_  
 _\- Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

I ran away from the door as the man seemed to bash through it. Luckily, a security system had activated it, causing a blast door to quickly go downwards, cutting the thing in half, but it didn't stop the thing from crawling towards me at an alarming rate. Since flight had reached higher than fight, I darted into a supply closet, knowing that there was no way the torso of the man could reach me in there.

I panted as my body scrunched up in fear for a moment.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Was the only thing I could say. I never knew things this terrifying could exist in reality.

"No Ender." I said to myself, "We need to fucking get through this, you're useless when you act like a coward."

I slowly began to get back onto my feet, the sound of the thing banging could be heard from behind me. I walked around the supply closet for a moment, looking for anything useful, when I noticed a panel behind some cleaning detergent.

"Access Subject #00 Test Chamber" The panel read. I didn't have time to try and figure out how this control panel worked, so I took my sword and made a heavy swing at the panel, causing it to spark and turn off.

"Well shit, that did-" I began to say, before getting cut off by the sound of a wall sliding out of the way behind me, revealing a long hallway. However, this one was pure black. The power was out. I held out my sword, trying to get as much light from it so I could look ahead at whatever hellish creatures would run at me. I took note of my swords light for a moment. This white light, it seemed so... calming, like someone saying 'Everything's going to be OK.', and somehow, that made me more confident than ever. I walked down the hall, looking for any doorways of any sort.

The hallway ended at another door, this one appearing to have been torn open. I noted the black liquid on the wall next to me, doing my best to avoid it, before going into the room.

"Hello?" I shouted into the room. The echo that came back to me made the room seem as if it were the size of a large cavern. I had a feeling of dread come over me, I knew that no one was going to respond to me, until one of the most terrifying things happened to me.

 _Something made a loud screeching noise._

It seemed like something of a dog whistle, except amplified to the point of ear piercing. Just as soon as it had began, it stopped. I was frozen in my tracks for a moment, listening out for anything making noise. Suddenly, two glowing violet eyes shone ahead of me, a few dozen feet. I tried to recognise its body features before realizing what it was.

It was an Enderman.

Its body was slim, arms long, reaching close to the kneecaps, and its legs were abnormally long, causing him to stand another two feet higher. I held out my sword, ready to fight, before noticing something else unusual about it. Four arms came from its back, allowing it to walk with its hands. I stayed silent, hoping the beast wouldn't notice me.

 _It did._

The thing yelled loudly, it's screams seeming to rupture my eardrums. All I could do was run in the opposite direction, I ran back into the supply closet, kicking open the door down in front of me. The torso of a man that banged on the door was long dead, a pool of the black ooze had formed around the cut mark. I noticed that the blast door that cut the man in half had reopened. I caught my breath for a moment once I had gotten into the lab, my sword in hand. I thought I had escaped those things until a screaming came from ahead of me. The scientist in the elevator had been infected, presumably by the man from the closet. I knew there was no other way to get through but by fighting it. I allowed the man to run at me, the whites of his eyes apparent. I took a swing at him, blowing his arm off. I thought I had beaten it until the black liquid covering his body had formed a new arm. The creature seemed to bask in its glory for a moment, before running at me again. This time, I swung at its head, knocking it clean off. The body of the creature paused before spewing the black liquid all over the wall in front of it, and falling to the ground.

"That seemed to do the trick..." A surprised voice said. I turned and saw Manyl with four other guards. They all walked towards me.

"What the _hell_ have you done?" I asked, before a screeching was heard, coming from the test chambers.

"No... what the hell did _you_ do?" He seemed to shout, before making the guards get into a fighting position. These guards were different, they wore full black jumpsuits along with heavy white body armor overtop, and white assault rifles, glowing a light blue. I looked back towards the long hallway full of testing chambers. I saw the enderman again. I noted how its body looked, it was thin and fragile-looking, but it had a tone of white to it. It rushed towards us at an alarming rate, its mutated hands seemed to crush the ground and whatever it was made out of with ease.

I ran towards the elevator, slamming the up button with my fist. Manyl looked back just in time to watch as the doors closed. I heard banging come from the other side of the elevator, before screaming was heard. I shivered for a moment, knowing what had happened to them. But I waited for the elevator doors to open, so I could get out of this shithole.

The doors opened up, the hallways were eerily empty. No guards in sight, the only sound was that of an alarm blaring throughout the facility. I noticed a sign that read: "EMERGENCY EXIT AHEAD: USE WITH CAUTION". I began following it as soon as I heard the sound of metal doors being slammed to the ground.

 _The thing had found its way up..._

I started running, I didn't want to be down here with that thing, I turned a corner and saw a large group of guards, along with a man in a grey suit. The man noticed me, his eyes were a dull grey, I stopped in my tracks for a moment, until I heard a loud screeching sound behind me. I turned to see the beast from before, it was charging at me with violent speed, I had to do something fast before it got to me. I looked to my side to see a room labeled 'Temperature Balancing Room'. I ran in with not a single thought.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" A man shouted as bullets flew past the door I had entered moments before. I watched as the white beast darted past the door, and then peaked back inside, staring me down. I ran before it even made a move, I knew I had to kill it here and now, there was no other way out. I glanced around for a moment, it was filled with these white tanks, a control panel was set up on the far wall.

"Wait... tanks." I thought to myself. If there were tanks in this room, then there had to be water inside of them. I barely dodged a swing from the enderman as its hand crushed one of the tanks. A clear liquid quickly came from the inside of the tank and went all over the things arm. It squirmed around in agony for a moment, smoke came from its arm. I ran and took a blow at the hand, cutting it clean off. It ignored the loss and still came at me, before knocking down a few more of the tanks, getting more water over it. I took another swing with my blade, before it went through a cloud of purple dust.

 _It could still teleport._

I looked behind me, just to see the enderman slam one of its appendages into me, knocking me into . I scurried to my feet, my lungs gasping for air. I knew I couldn't kill this thing, I was just going to die down here with that thing if I didn't figure out how to escape. I stumbled over to a nearby control panel, slamming all the buttons I could. Somehow, out of sheer luck, I set off the sprinkler system. The enderman screeched as its body was drenched in water. I ran as fast as my body could carry me, not wanting to be there a second longer. I ran around the facility for what seemed like an eternity, I looked to my side, and was met with a sigh of relief as the elevator shaft that I had entered here in was ahead of me.

I slammed the UP button on the small panel, nothing happened. I began pressing it repeatedly, hoping something would happen, but nothing did happen. _"Dammit."_ I thought to myself. I decided to try and climb up using the pipes on the walls. I leaped to the other side of the shaft, almost falling in the process. I scurried to the surface, the door was still open.

"Facility Meltdown, All workers evacuate." A robotic voice echoed out from the shaft, followed by explosions.

"Oh shi-" I shouted before a wave of light and heat flew out from the elevator shaft. Launching me to the ground, I felt my head hit something hard, as my vision became blurry. The last thing I saw was a completely black figure with two glowing, purple eyes, veins branching out from the eyes. The figure looked down towards me, and said with a dark and croaking voice.

 _"You're still alive?"_

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting a chapter sooner. I had stuff get into the way, but anyways, hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! Have a great day and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Raining

**It's been awhile, I know. But I just wanted to take a week break and forgot about this story. But i'm here with you all now. I also want to note that I will finish up this story before going back to work on Ender's Story. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **It's raining...**

 _"One can find so many pains when the rain is falling."_

 _John Steinbeck_

* * *

 _I woke up._

My body jolted awake, the first thing my eyes took in was the green coming from trees above me. I began to sit up, before stopping and rubbing my head, a bump had formed, and hurt at the touch.

"Why did you leave me down there." A voice said, it was a simple tone, not shouting, or whispering.

I looked up, and saw the black man again, looking at him made me think I was looking straight into the void. The back of his head faced me, he seemed to be talking to himself, unaware of my awakening.

"Thank god that thing thought I was one of his." The man said, this time, turning towards me.

"You thought I was unaware? Well then, you might want to check on that again." He said. His face instantly resembled one of the fallen men that beast from below had killed, or so I thought.

"Manyl? How the hell are you still alive?"

"I could ask you the same question, the experiment killed all of my men, I thought I was done for, but instead, it embraced me like a lost child, before breaking its way to the surface. I fell over one of the dead corpses, its body already infected with the injection. I didn't realize how the injection acted much like a sickness until now, it seems to eat you up, before spitting you out, like an empty shell of who you once were, but instead of the injection killing me and turning me into one of those mindless frames, it accepted me, and turned me into this." Manyl explained as he turned around, revealing his whole body. He was covered in the black liquid like the scientists from below, but instead of covering some, it seemed to have eaten his whole body, covering him in this blackness.

"What the hell..." Were the only words that could escape from my mouth.

"Do you like it? I thought you would. From what I could tell with your fight with Experiment #00, you had a wonderful time with it. I was even worried that you would somehow overpower me, but..." Manyl said as he revealed a syringe in his hand, it was filled with a glowing, violet substance.

"That was until I found _this_." He said, observing the liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is an experimental version of the enhancer. It will make me like one of the beasts you have seen." Manyl said as he prepared to inject himself.

"WAIT!" I shouted, but it was too late. I watched as he pressed down on the plunger with his thumb. He seemed motionless for a moment, before screaming in agony whilst clenching his arm. He fell to his knees and began coughing up a crimson liquid, which I assumed to be blood. I didn't do anything, I was shocked by what was happening in front of me that I could do nothing. He finished choking up blood, which by now had pooled up. I noticed that he slowly rose to his feet and gave me a cold and dead look. Wiping a purple liquid from his mouth, he reached to his back and pulled out the umbrella, which by now, was already covered in the same black liquid. Vein eyes began to form around his eyes like the branches of a tree.

"What the hell..." I said, before Manyl gave off a laugh, his voice was nearly unrecognizable.

"Do you like it? You should just let it all soak in, before I kill you." He said with a grin, his teeth already replaced with black fangs.

"The fuck are you?" I asked.

"You should be glad, you've witnessed the first transformation of a human, into an enderman." He said, before whipping behind me. I nearly missed my moment and barely blocked his strike with the umbrella.

"Who are you?" I shouted, blocking more and more of his blows.

"Hehe, don't you know? I am Manyl Lynn, no one tells _me_ what to do, unless _I_ decide to do it."

"Well then," I said as I delivered a kick to Manyl, sending him back first into a tree.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **Manyl Lynn: The Independent Puppet**

* * *

Manyl thrusted the umbrella at me, the blades nearly hitting me in my side, I jabbed my blade into his, knocking it into the ground. He struggled for a moment, before trying to throw a fist at it. I swung my blade at it, cutting it clean in half. The beast that was a man stumbled back for a moment, before what looked like black branches formed around where his hand was, and formed a new one.

"Well shit." I said breathlessly, before getting knocked back by a blue blast knocking me into the ground a few feet away from him. I layed there for a moment, the air rushing back into my lungs, before quickly getting back to my feet. Manyl was already ahead of me, his blade coming at me at the speed of a bullet. I blocked it, causing the blade to jolt back, grazing my neck. I ignored it and took another swing at Manyl, this knocking out the umbrella again. I attempted to swing at him, before he whipped behind me, the umbrella back in his grasps. He kicked me and knocked me to the ground, my sword in hand. I blocked another swing aiming for my chest, each of us trying to overpower the other.

"You won't kill me, I'm too fast for you. You might as well die like the hero always does." He said as he delivered a blow to my chest, going through and through.

I gasped for a moment, but I knew what was to come, he had killed me, and this was me going to die. I stared him in the eye, until I blacked out.

I looked around, my body free from the pain. I looked down at my chest, the hole still remaining, however, the pain was gone.

"I see him." A voice said, echoing infinitely in this void.

"Ender? Yes, he seems like the one, he does not exist anywhere else, it even looks like he doesn't exist at all."

"But he is still here, stuck in this void."

"He needs to learn first, of fighting, and what the world is like."

"Yes."

"What does he see?"

"He see's-"

"Use his name. Ender."

"Yes... Ender, he sees himself in a field, the field is full of animals, some big, some small, others that laid eggs. He feels his body, he is ready to learn, he seems very eager to learn."

"What will he do now?" The voice asked. I stayed silent in this moment, for I knew that it was all important, even though I didn't know why.

"He will do like every man and woman does in the morning..."

"Wake up from the dream." I took those words, allowing them to echo through my mind, and this void. I seemed to add it all up for a moment.

This was hell. This endless, dark, and pointless place was hell.

Suddenly, my body jolted, I woke up. I gasped as I grabbed my chest in pain. I then stopped, as the pain stopped as well. I watched as the veins and muscles regrew at an alarming rate. I remembered the marking Jin had put onto my arm, I hastily pulled up my arm, and looked at the symbol once again.

 _It was still there._

I leaped up, and stared at Manyl once again.

"I'm not done yet." I said with a laugh.

Manyl stood motionless for a second, both in shock, and in rage.

"Dammit, you can't even die the right way." He finally spat out as he swung at me again, I blocked it and drove it once again into the ground. Manyl seemed tired of this and pulled the hammer on the blade, causing us to fly upwards. I glided right into him as we soon began plummeting downwards. We both tried delivering attacks, some succeeding, others missing. He opened the blade causing him to float down for a moment, before being pulled down again by me. I summoned the blade into my hand, causing it to go clean through one of the ribs, bending the blade as well. He kicked me off, making me hit the ground. I felt as the air rushed outwards, and struggled to get back in.

"I don't know how you pulled that miracle over there, but I must say, you've got the fight in you." He said as he wrapped one of his dark arms around my neck, beginning to slowly crush it.

"But I have to kill you, you know too much to be let off." He continued, before I tried to stab him in the arm. He teleported right next to me, his arm still firmly around my neck.

"That was a nice try, but you going to have to do better than that to-" He rambled as my blade went through my arm, and square into his chest.

He seemed stunned for a moment and fell to the ground. I watched for a moment as the hole began to clot up at a rapid rate.

"I'm going to heal up, and then i'm going to-" I didn't let him finish, I began stabbing holes into his body left and right, some big some small, some thin some wide. I was tired, and filled with an unknown rage. I stopped for a moment stared at the body. It didn't seem to try regrowing at all, and I assumed the best. I had killed it, I had won.

I noticed that rain had begun to start, causing the pile of black liquid to begin steaming at the touch of water. I noticed that the umbrella still had an actual umbrella underneath.

"Might as well." I said breathlessly, as I went to grab the umbrella, it seemed fully functional besides the one hole in it. I began to walk back to the path that lead me to all this shit. I just wanted to find someone that _didn't_ want to kill me, somewhere that didn't hold experiments, and someplace that wasn't like Project Obsidian. I felt a pain on my shoulder, realizing that the hole was where the symbol was. I guess that without the symbol, the healing process isn't sped up.

I knew I had already lost a bunch of blood, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the arm, stopping blood from flowing to it. I had to find any place at all. The farther away the better. I didn't want to be near that damned lab any longer. So I did the one thing my instincts were telling me to do.

 _I ran._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried to add a major fight scene, so sorry if it isn't the best. I will hopefully see you all soon, and I'm gone. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Discovery

**Ladies and Gentlemen, glad to see that you could come today, to another chapter! Once this chapter is posted, my main focus will head back towards Ender's Story. So, why not get started shall we? Oh, and a quick side note, I recently found out what RWBY is, even though it was released back in 2014. Call me what you want but that series is AMAZING. But, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Discovery**

 _"Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it."_

 _Charles R. Swindoll_

* * *

My body ached, I knew that I had lost roughly two pints so far, I was bound to pass out at any moment, but the drive of the adrenaline seemed to keep me conscious, at least it felt like it. My legs had become wobbly and were almost ready to fall down, but I knew that I had to keep going. This road seemed to go for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come on Ender, any minute now, you can do this." I said to myself, I didn't care who would find me at this point, as long as it was someone. I then began to notice tall structures in the distance. A large sigh came from me, masked in a tone of worrieness, and in relief. I hurried my pace, not wanting to waste a single minute. As I neared, I noticed that this city didn't contain a suburb, as if the city had been dropped down here. As I began walking into the city, I knew that I could only go so much further until my legs gave out.

"Holy shit, is that blood?" A man walking around said as others began to notice my situation. That was my queue to fall down. I was too tired to go any further, I couldn't go on any longer, I wanted it to be over with.

"Sir are you ok?" Another person asked, looking down at me.

"Someone get a doctor!" Another one shouted, as I began to black out.

I knew there was nothing I could do, I just had to wait. I seemed to fall in this darkness for ages, time seemed as if it never existed, that I would be trapped in this limbo forever.

I jolted awake in a medical bed, the beeping of medical devices going off. A doctor writing down on a notepad jumped at my sudden awakening.

"What the hell?" I said in an alarmed voice.

"Sir? Calm down, you're safe now." The doctor said.

"Where am I?" I asked, the room was painted an orange color, the floors made of a smooth quartz tile.

"You're in a hospital in one of the patient rooms, you lost a lot of blood when we first got you here, but now the wound's healed. When we got you here, we found that swelling had begun to occur in your brain, causing you to go into a coma. After we reduced the swelling, and made sure that nothing else was wrong, we left you under surveillance."

I looked over to my arm and pulled back the gown, the wound had fully healed, a scar was left where it once was. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well, you first got here... I'd say a few months, at least."

"WHAT?" I shouted, "A few months? At least? Holy shit..." I said, trailing off.

"Listen, once you come with me and we run a few tests, we can let you go, sound good?"

"Alright, where do we start?"

"Come with me." The doctor said as he took out a wire monitoring my heart.

* * *

"Alright! Your vital signs are normal, same with brain activity. You're good to go!" The doctor said.

"Great! Can you tell me where my stuff is?"

"Sure thing, come this way." He said as he walked inside of a room full of metallic lockers.

"Over here." The doctor continued on as he opened up a locker, it held all of my stuff. I noticed that a file was also inside with all of my stuff.

"What's that?"

"Oh that? Somebody visited you and left these behind, no idea who it was, didn't even leave a name."

"Thank you, again."

"No problem, you stay safe out there."

I grabbed the folder, and noticed that along with the files that I had found in the lab, a note was added, along with a small list of names.

"This list contains all the information you need from the database found a few blocks down. Search up these names. I've included an set of clothing for you, besides, you won't go walking around in a hospital gown now, will you? -V & J"

I smirked after reading the note, and looked over to the clothing. I walked over to a nearby bathroom and began changing. The new set of clothing was very similar, besides the black pants and small brown leather satchel full of currency, it seemed like I was set. I also noted the umbrella, still intact, and decided to hold onto it. I walked outside of the hospital and gazed at the city for a moment, it seemed strange for a modernized city to be placed in the middle of a forest, but I shook it off and began my way towards the database. The city was huge, containing what seemed like dozens of building, each having their own purpose.

I walked inside of the database, realizing how much it resembled that of a library, but instead of it being filled with books, it was like a giant server room, holding machines that held drive, people taking some out, and putting some back in. I noted the computers that were sprinkled around the building, and began my way towards an unoccupied one. The only thing that was shown on the monitor was a search bar. I looked down at the list Vade and Jin had given to me, and began to investigate.

 _"Alright, let's start off with search results for Kyle."_ I thought, typing the name into the search engine. Millions of results had come up from the search, so I decided to be more specific. _"Ok, how about Jackson Kyle?"_ I thought, as the results came up.

"Ah there we go." I said to myself out loud. "Jackson Kyle was the leader of a kingdom that went several years back, it wasn't until recently that his grandson, Jackson Kyle the Third, along with the rest of his family perished in a surprise attack on the kingdom by an unknown force..." The article continued. I clicked on a portrait of Jackson's grandson, the Third of his reign, it read, "Jackson Kyle the Third was the third in reign of this kingdom, he had a wife, Maria Kyle, and their son, Charlie Kyle. Their kingdom was also known for having a well renown knowledge in magic, especially when it came to aura."

 _"Aura?"_ I thought to myself. _"The hell is that?"_ I clicked onto an article about this strange aura. "Aura is what said to be inside of everyone. It is a material that is said to keep us in our physical form, the only two known sources of physical aura are the Aura Crystals found near the home base of the Dwellers, and Lapis Birch Trees, found in what is known as the Aura Forest.

"Come on Ender, don't get off track here." I said as I was getting ready to close the tab, until I noticed that the next thing on the list was the Dwellers. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I began reading the next article. "The Dwellers are one of the three factions in the Western continent of Fanto, the Dwellers are a faction that reside underground near the Aura Forest, a location which is said to contain the most aura on the entire planet. The leader of the Dwellers, Dan 'Caveman' Films, works alongside his teammates, all trying to discover the secrets of Aura. Some of Dan's closest colleagues include..." It read, including a list of names that were unfamiliar to me. I looked down and noticed the next name, Obsi Dian.

 _"Who the hell names their kid after a stone?"_ I thought to myself, but clicked the name in the list. My jaw seemed to drop to the floor when I saw the woman's face, it was the same girl that was labeled as a test subject back in that lab. "Holy shit, that lady's hot." Some guy said from behind, he was peering over my shoulder. I gave him a hard shove before telling him to "Fuck off."

"Obsi Dian is one of Dan 'Caveman' Films' Chief Operations Officers, known for her mix of speed and strength in combat with a combat umbrella, making her an elegant fighter. She is also known for her strange abilities to teleport like an enderman, her abilities origins are unknown, even to her." I read.

"I'll be damned." I said to myself, as I looked down at the umbrella I had brought along with me. I noticed that the umbrella had been repaired since my encounter with Manyl, I was confused for a moment, until I noticed another odd thing about the umbrella, it was a logo, with an umbrella, and what looked like three wings on each side. The words 'Obsidian Tech' were engraved into the handle.

I went back to the computer and began searching up Obsidian Tech, when suddenly the screen cut to black, along with everything else in the building. Screams could be heard from the sudden blackout, but I stayed in place for a moment, seeing if the place was being raided or something. Suddenly, the screen I was at turned on again, but instead of the search results, Vade and Jin were seen on the monitor.

"Vade? Jin? How the hell did yo-" I began stuttering, when Vade cut me off.

"Alright listen, we don't have a lot of time, but you need to get to YogLabs now, you'll find Obsi there, get the weapon to her and try not to die while you're at it." Vade explained.

"What do you me-" I began saying, when the screen went black again, like the rest of the building. I ran outside, and noticed that everywhere else had lost power as well, in broad daylight. I watched as people began panicking and shouting, confused at the sudden power outage. I watched as men and women of all ages scrambling around the place, trying to get to their homes. I noticed four men that stood out from the crowd, all of them heading into a quartz building. I was intrigued, so I followed them inside from a distance. As I walked inside, one of them noticed me.

"Excuse me Sir, please leave the building, it's not safe in here right now." The man said in a calm but stale voice. I noticed another man off in the distance changing into clothing that which resembled the clothing of the guards from the lab. The man also noticed this and raised his voice. "Alright kid, I suggest that you leave, or this will get ugly real quick." He said as he gritted his teeth together. I felt my sword come into my hand, as I swung at him, knocking him out with the hilt, looking at his limp body.

"It sure is." I answered as one of the other men noticed me, and shouted, alerting the others. "This is going to be easy." I said to myself as I tried delivering a punch to the face of one of the men, knocking their head to the side and drawing blood, but that was all. The man rewarded my efforts with a blow to the face, knocking me clear to the ground. "Alright then, note to self: don't get to cocky." I said, as I stood up and noticed that the other two men had gathered up with their comrade. I knew I wouldn't be able to disable them here, I also didn't want to cause a scene by killing them, so I ran off as the chased soon after, one of the men tending to the one that I had somehow easily knocked out.

"Get back here ya lil' bitch." One of the men taunted as I headed up a flight of stairs. As I went up, I knocked over a nearby armor stand down the stairs, slowing them down. I noticed a nearby room that had 'Storage' written on the front, and decided it was best to hide there. I barricaded the door just as the men began beating at it, slowly but surely knocking stuff out of the way.

"Come on, how am I going to get out of here?" I said as I looked around the room, and noticed a pair of strange greyish wings on an armor stand. I read the plaque that was also included. "The Elytra was one of the most used ways of transportation for people in the End. Due to the amount of dangers in the End, it is unknown why or how these devices were used before man first went to the End."

"A way of transportation you say?" I thought to myself as I smashed the glass and began putting on the device. I began carving a hole in the wall that lead outside, as I carved the hole, light flooded in, giving me a warm welcome.

"Hey!" One of the two men said as I gave them a wave before falling from the building. From where I had jumped, it looked to be a good fifty feet before I would go square into the ground.

"Come on you shitty things work!" I shouted as the rush of adrenaline filled me. I felt the wings open up and carry me in the air. I laughed at the sudden rush of excitement, I looked around for a moment, enjoying the sight, I saw in the distance the top of what looked like a white building, with a wide top and glass windows. I was in awe until I noticed that I was going straight into the ground.

"Holy-" I shouted as I tried lifting upwards, and then landing in a pile of hay.

"That works..." I said, as I looked over to where I had started my flight, the hole was barely visible. I got up from the hay, wiping some off from pretty much every part of my body. I began walking away when I saw a middle aged man tending to some cows ahead.

"Sir!?" I shouted as the sound grabbed his attention.

"Whaddya want?" He said with the fakest accent i've ever heard.

"I need to know if you have a map of the land that I could have?" I asked

"I do indeed, but it'll cost you." He said as he pointed to the top of the small satchel, I reluctantly gave him the money.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." The farmer said at the sight of the money as he handed over the map.

"Do you by any chance know which way YogsLabs is?" I asked.

"Just head on North for a little ways, its somewhere up there." He answered as he played with the money in his hands.

"Alright, thanks... I guess." I responded as I began heading north.

I looked north, ready to face any problem that would face me, but I knew that I had to get this to Obsi, for whatever reason.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, I'll see you in Ck's story, and I hope you have great day! Peace**


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle of the Mind

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of A Prelude to Rise! If you need to catch up with everything, go over and read the last few chapters of Ckbrother's The Aura Chronicles. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter** **7**

 ** _Battle of the Mind_**

 _"In order to win a battle against others, you must first win the battle against yourself, only then will you win."_

 _-Anonymous_

"Alright, I'm going to need that fake supply cache, and about fifteen men." I said as I looked over towards Turps.

"I can arrange that..." Turps nodded, as he looked over towards one of his men, before motioning him to gather up what I had requested. "But what do you intend to do?" He questioned as he scratched his beard.

"It's a surprise attack, of sorts..." I stated, "Once we get roughly a quarter mile away from the entrance of the cave, we head a few yards into the woods and surround them. A few of the men will stay with the cache, heading towards the mouth of the cave. Once the bandits inspect the cache, we jump them from behind, throwing them off guard, and driving them into the cave, where we go after them. Simple as that...I hope." I continued as Turps silently listened.

"I see, however, I would recommend striking them at night, which could possibly throw them off guard even more." Turps said.

I thought for a moment, before responding, "Yes, I never thought of that before, striking them whilst they're snoozing, we could have less of a threat, and it would keep us well rested."

"Well it's settled, you and your group will take the caves, while my group take the mountains." Turps nodded, "Good luck." He said before walking off.

Our group began down the smooth dirt path as we left the safe haven that was Fort Tulip. I looked down at a map provided by one of the men, seeing that we were closer than expected. I halted the cache, and gathered the group together and explained the plan.

"...Three of you will be staying with the cache, once the moon is overhead, you begin moving the cache to the caves. As the bandits inspect the cache, we attack from behind, and drive some of them into the caves. Is that clear?" I asked, seeing them all nod in approval.

"Good, now let's get a move on." I said as the larger group of us entered the woods. As we approached the part of woods next to the caves entrance we set up a small camp to wait for night, the Forrest providing shade from the sun. I sat down under a larger tree near a few other men.

"We have six swords and six bows, each coming with 16 arrows. So depending on what you're more experienced with, that will be what you use. For now we rest up until nighttime." I announced.

" What are _you_ going to use? Your fists?" One of the men joked, as a few others laughed with him.

"I have that covered, now get some rest in, even if you aren't tired." I stated as I slouched next to the tree, before slowly falling asleep.

I found myself standing in a infinitely large room, filled with pillars that seemed evenly placed for as far as the eye could see. I looked around me, feeling a sudden sense of unease. I held out my sword, staring at the seemingly unknown presence around me. I waited in silence before hearing a screech come from behind, as I whipped around, I was greeted with two purple eyes, closing in onto me, I barely dodged one of the white limbs that shot out from the body of the beast, as it finally came into view.

I could now see the beast in its entirety. It was the beast from the lab, I was taken back from this for a moment, before realizing that it was a dream, or a nightmare in this instance.

"So you're ready for round two?" I said as I held my ground as the beast neared me. Another one of its arms shooting towards me, I took my sword and cut the beasts arm down the middle as purple blood seemed to spray in my face. I paused for a moment to wipe some from my eyes, the beast screeching in pain as it looked at its hand.

"Come on is that all you're gonna do?" I taunted, as the beast looked at me with a rage that was so unfamiliar to me. I watched as the beast grew in size. I was shocked for a moment, before it hit me again. _"Fucking dreams..."_ I thought to myself in annoyance before running away from the beast, now having doubled in size. I retreated from the now gargantuan beast and hid behind a pillar, hoping I was unnoticed. As I stood to catch my breath, I gazed onto something odd for a seemingly symmetrical room, a small pyramid-like structure, I ran towards it, hoping to find more cover there, however, as I got closer towards the structure, I noticed something silvery shine from the top. The loud, ear-piercing screech of the caused me to dart up the stairs.

To my utter disappointment, the only thing that was at the top of the building was a bow. It was simple in design, with the only important detail of the bow being its silver rings around both the upper and lower parts of the arrow rest.

I grabbed the bow, surprised to see it begin to turn to dust, only to reveal the same bow, but with the design of my sword, the purple outlining the white.

"This is new..." I said to myself, before the gigantic beast teleported in front of me. I want to grab my sword, but as I brought back my hand, my sword wasn't there.

"Ahh shi-" I said before the beast hit me with its hand, launching me into a pillar. I struggled to my feet as the beast made head way towards me. Instinctively, I drew back the bow, and launched a bolt into the beast. I was surprised, but remembered that I was not in reality.

The beast screeched as it got closer to me. I fired a few more arrows, which did little to no damage whatsoever. Before I could escape from its grasp, it clenched onto me with a firm grip. I shouted in pain as its hand crushed me, I felt my sword in my hand, as the blade sliced through the flesh of the enderman, cutting three of its fingers off.

I climbed onto its arm, now free from the beasts death grip, and rushed up to the head. I leaped towards the head, and as I prepared to deal the final blow...

 _I woke up._

* * *

I shot up, my heart racing as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I was almost getting ready to start swinging, before realizing that I was no longer dreaming.

"Glad to see that you're awake. We were just getting prepared, it's almost time." One of the soldiers said, disregarding my moment. "Here's your weapon..." He continued as he held out a iron short sword.

I held out my sword, the white glow illuminated the ground. "I've got mine covered." I said as I began heading towards my groups side of the path.

"Hold here." One of the men said, as he watched the cache move towards the mouth of the cave, I looked over to a nearby campsite, where some of the raiders were either sleeping, or having small talk. As one of them pointed out the cache, they went towards it to investigate. I took a deep breath, before closing in on the raiders on our side, I noticed some of our men come from the other side. We all focused on a person, each of us killing one, almost simultaneously.

I looked around the path, searching for anyone left alive from our sneak attack. I noticed a head peaking out from the inside of the cave. Before I ran towards the man, I said, "Make sure there aren't any other bandits out here. Don't want them taking us by surprise." I charged after him into the cave. As I finally got inside, I noticed a glowing yellow light, followed by the shouts of a man saying, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" As he ducked for cover.

Before I completely processed everything that was going on around me, an explosion sent me flying into the far side of the cave, the last thing I saw before blacking out were rocks blocking my way out from the cave.

* * *

 **And there we have it guys! Another chapter to A Prelude to Rise! Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Rock and a Bandits Place?

**Welcome back everyone! I'm here with a new chapter, but I do have something you might want to read at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _ReProlouge_**

 _"I would get a lot of writing done if I lived in isolation in a cave under a swamp."_

 _-Claire Cameron_

* * *

"Hello!" Jin said, staring right at the reader. "I know you're expecting a chapter right now, but as of right now, Ender's in a... let's just say, a rock and a hard place?" She continued, giving a slight snicker to her own joke. "Anyways, for those of you who completely disregarded everything that has happened until now, then think of this as a rehash on what's been going on." She continued, before drawing strange symbols in the air, revealing Ender talking with a owl woman, her light brown feathers looking rugged, beyond the point of allowing flight."Ender met up with a local of Fanto, named Qreck Corcheck, who directed him to one of the several Yognaughts cities."

She continued as she motioned to another view, that of Ender, now standing over what looked to be a pile of black mass, steam coming off from it as rain hit it. Ender held his hand onto his arm, a hole in his arm, blood pouring out. The only other notable thing was a black umbrella, strapped onto his back. "However, on his way to the city, he stumbled upon the Obsidian Project, a underground group that did experiments on people, mainly revolving around turning people into Endermen. As Ender barely escaped from the compound, one of the compounds subjects, Manyl Lynn, fought Ender after injecting himself with a virus version of a virus that killed humans, but enhanced the abilities of Endermen..." Jin continued to explain to the reader, before changing the view to that of a pathway, two figures fighting.

One of the fighters was a man in a blue shirt and black pants, his blue eyes fixated onto Ender, as he swung his blade at Ender. Ender, at this moment had barely dodged the swing, before delivering a blow to the man's face. "After recovering in the Yoglabs city, Ender was requested by me and Vade to go and use the cities library, so that he could learn more about the people of the land. Before he could finish, the whole city experienced a blackout, forcing Ender to head towards the main Yognaughts city, YogTowers. After making one too many wrong turns, Ender stumbled upon who he assumed to be thieves, but if you happened to pay attention to another heroes story, you would know that the man Ender was fighting, was Charlie Kyle, but his story is not important here. If you want to look further into Charlie's story, I would suggesting that you look elsewhere. But for now, let's get on with the story..." Jin finished, before everything faded to black.

* * *

A ringing filled my ears, as the light coming from a torch mounted onto the wall, shinned brightly in the otherwise dark and gloomy cave. I quickly stumbled to my feet, checking my body for any signs of fatal injury. Once I had assessed myself, I scanned the room. The entrance to the cave was blocked by gigantic blocks of stone, meaning the only way I could go was deeper into the cave. I held my sword out, the white glow from the blade being my only other source of light. I crept down the tunnel, trying to stay on a main path, as other side paths were scattered everywhere.

" _How the fuck are we gonna get out of here now?_ " A voice echoed through the caves. I cautiously continued, knowing that the only other people that could be down here, were other bandits.

" _I don't know, you had the bright idea to blow the fucking cave in, asshat._ " Another voice argued.

I noticed down the tunnel, the light of a torch. As I moved closer, I accidentally kicked a small rock over, creating a sound loud enough for the two to hear. Before I could react, a arrow darted past me and entered into the wall beside me. I moved into a side cave beside me, hiding from fire. I thought I was pinned, until I thought about that nightmare I had, with the bow. I took a deep breath in before trying to reimagine the feeling of the bow in my hands, before the sword was now replaced with the bow. I stared at the bow, amazed that I could actually use something other than a sword since what felt like forever. I drew the bow, a arrow seeming to shoot out from the bowstring, and into the leg of one of the two foes. He cried out in pain, his friend looking at him in shock for a moment, before firing back at me. I aimed at the other bandits chest, an arrow striking through it. The first bandits tried to crawl towards his bow, before I delivered a kick to the head, knocking him out.

I wondered for what seemed ages, before I finally saw light come from the exit of the cave. I ran out into the view of a sunrise, thankful that I was away from danger, I shouted to nothing in particular, "FUCKING BANDITS!" As I raised my fist into the air, before walking forwards, and almost running into the receiving end of a dagger. The man holding the dagger looking straight at me. He wore a pale green tunic, a strap running across his chest and a leather helmet, covering everything but his eyes.

"You're coming with me." He demanded. I gave a chuckle before noticing the large group of men behind him.

"Listen man, whatever you want, I don't have it, so I'll just be on my way, and out of yo-" I lied before the man cut me off.

"I said," He stated again, this time gritting his teeth. " _You're. Coming. With me._ "

"Listen, I don't have anything valuable, so, if you could just-" I stopped as I looked behind the man, a group of people emerged from behind him. "Fuck..." I said, before dropping my bow to the ground. The man holding the dagger kicked my bow to the side, before tying my hands together with rope. The group walked for a while, before heading to a path that lead deeper into the forest.

"Where exactly are we-" I stated before being hushed by one of the men. I looked forwards and saw the wooden building that was almost covered completely in foliage. We walked into the building, bandits gathered around tables, discussing, others drinking, and some just sitting and relaxing. They all stared at me with looming faces, seeming as if it weren't for the men leading me to a back room, they looked as if they would tear me up if they were allowed to.

As they walked me down a hall towards a holding cell, I noticed how one of the men parted off into another room, holding the black umbrella I had been carrying the whole time. I quickly moved into the room with the man, and shutting the door. I knocked over a shelf, blocking the way in, before turning back to the man.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The bandit asked, before holding out a simple machete.

"I need that." I said sternly to the man.

"Like hell I'm going to give you my only weapon."

"Not that, I want that umbrella back."

"Why the fuck is an umbrella so important to you?" The man questioned angrily before nearing closer to me, accidentally pointing the umbrella in my direction.

"Watch where you point that thing, unless you want to get killed." I shouted, the banging on the door from the other side threw the man off guard for a moment before looking back at me. Without saying a word, he looked down at the umbrella, noticing the trigger on the handle, before pointing it towards me and pulling the trigger. I jumped over the table next to me as the blue shot flew across the room, blowing a hole in the side of the building. The man holding the umbrella was knocked into the wall and laying on the ground. I quickly snatched the weapon, before running through the hole.

I ran back towards the path, running into my small group of men.

"About damn time we found you, where the he-" One of the soldiers said as I cut him off.

"No time for explaining... got caught by the bandits..." I said breathlessly. The men drew their weapons, ready to fight again. I turned along with the men, ready to fight the bandits along withe men. The group of bandits came towards us, creating two lines of men on each side. Before any fighting began, a loud crash of thunder caught us off guard, coming from a place not so far off. I noticed the sky began to darken slowly for the bright morning. Another loud boom of thunder made me turn in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the same direction as the YogTowers.

"Shit..." I said before looking back at the group of bandits, ready to fight at any moment.

"Go." One of our men said towards me.

"Fuck that, I'm going to stay and fight."

"Look over there!" He shouted, pointing towards the YogTowers again, this time, I noticed the smoke emitting from around the towers. "Obviously, whatever the fuck is going on over there, is more important than fighting some damn bandits."

I gave off a sigh, and looked back up at the man, with a concerned look. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go dammit!" He shouted as he charged along with everyone else.

I watched as they went into combat with the bandits, knowing that they made an opening for me, I turned and ran towards the YogTowers.

* * *

 **Music: Sakuzyo - End Of Story**

A familiar orange figure came into the view of the reader. Vade spoke in a narrative like that of Jin's "Ender has escaped from the bandits, the men he had fought with earlier giving him the opportunity to go assist with the conflict at the YogTowers. But what will he find there?" He asked as the readers view shifted towards that of the YogTowers, a dark haired woman fighting alongside others, all of them facing the same, unknown, enemy. "Will Ender find who or what he is looking for? We will have to wait, _until next time_." Vade said, as the readers view quickly shifted to that of the handle of an umbrella being grasped by a feminine hand, before finally cutting to black.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Sadly I won't be able to post for a few weeks due to Drivers ED, but more chapters will come after that! See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Claret, Flesh, And Bone

**Hello everyone! I have returned from Driver's ED, and am now back with another chapter of, A Prelude to Rise! Lets just get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Town of Claret, Flesh, and Bone**

 _"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new."_

 _-Steve Jobs_

* * *

 **Chapter Theme:**

 **Haywyre - The Schism**

* * *

My feet stomped the ground with every step as I ran towards the city, a small group of trees blocking my view, I just hoped that something, anything, would be waiting for me. As I ran through woods, my sight making out buildings, or remnants of them for that matter. I felt my stomach turn as what was left of the city came into view, I gagged for a moment at the smell. It was blood.

Not only blood, the bodies of men and women, some sprinkled across the pathways and buildings, others gathered around doorways, trying to get inside. I just stood there, my body frozen, staring at the sight, my mind still trying to wrap around everything.

"What did this?" That, was the only thing that I could ask myself moving on, and wearly checking the scene, trying to find anyone that survived this, onslaught. I slowly walked in shock. Buildings, once piercing the sky, had fallen to the ground. The sky, a dark grey, hell- even almost black. I rambled through the buildings, trying to find any signs of life. As I searched, I stumbled upon a pair of corpses, both burnt in a fire. It was a mother and her son, both hugging each other, which was probably the last thing they had remembered before the release of death.

I felt... _something_.

Part of me was angry, wishing that I had made it sooner.

Another part of me was filled with sorrow, knowing that there was nothing I could do.

And the last part was filled with guilt, thinking that I could have done more to stop this.

This mix of emotions stirred and stirred, I shouted, "FUCK!" before punching a burnt wall.

I had to sit, I had to get a grip on myself before I could take another step further. I had seen several bodies before, but, not like this. I knew I had to press on. I knew that someone had to be out there, looking for someone to help. And that, was what seemed to drive me on as I stood calmly, before walking on.

Before I had fully emerged from the building, I spotted two blackened skeletons, moving away from me. I quickly went back inside, pressing my back on the wall. I peeked out from the doorway again, this time the two bodies gone. I sighed, "It's just your head messing with you..." I whispered to myself, before heading on.

I heard a rattle. It was distant, but apparent. I moved towards it, hoping for it to be another human being. As I neared the spot the sound had originated, I heard another rattle from behind, as I turned, I saw a blade swing, nearly hitting, but missing by mere inches. I backed away, before staring at my opponents. Two blackened skeletons, their bodies seemingly cleaned of all flesh, there skulls reactionless as they swung at me again. By this time, I had already retrieved my blade, ready to defend. I blocked the two stone blades, pieces of their blades being chipped off from the strike. I kicked the two back, a faint group of smog taking their place. I switched to my bow, hoping to hit them from afar.

As I drew back the arrow, one of the living frames swung at me, I backed off for a moment, accidentally firing a arrow into the sky, the white light emitting from it shining like a beacon.

I looked back at my foes, the two already back up, ready to strike. I delivered a shot to one of the darkened skulls, blackened bone fragments flying in all direction. The skeleton shot back for a moment, before moving back to an attacking stance. I brought back my sword, ready to block another strike. They both collided with my blade, I quickly delivered a blow towards the skeletons arm, knocking it clean off along with the sword. I kicked him to the side before turning to the other skeleton, its frame moving into a defensive position. I ran towards him, my sword colliding with its, before getting locked into a standstill. I noticed that for a pile of bones, it was holding its ground. I noticed the skeletons sword begin to split before pushing down onto the sword, causing it to break apart into fragments of what it once was. As I prepared to deliver a strike to the skull, I felt something grab me behind and lift me from off the ground.

I waved my arms, my body struggled as I was just out of reach of the withered arm arm. I felt the boney fingers squeeze down into my throat. Suddenly, it stopped as I fell to the ground, a loud gasp coming from my mouth. Before I could get up, I felt a tug on my back as I was quickly pulled into the building, I quickly lost a hold of my liberator, before propping my back onto a wall, trying to slow down my breathing.

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, she held out her hand for a moment, before bringing it back to herself.

I eased up, knowing that this person meant no harm.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said windedly.

"Can I get your name?" The woman asked, before taking a look outside of the shambled building, then coming back to me.

"Ender, Ender Finis." I stated, before noticing the woman's hand held out again, ready to pull me back to my feet. My hand clasped hers, before pulling me back to my feet.

"Well Ender," The woman continued as I finally recognized the person. Her long black hair partially covering her violet eyes as she held firmly onto a black umbrella. I was dumbfounded as she continued. "I'm glad to make an acquaintance with you, my name's-"

"Obsi Dian." I finished her sentence, a slight look of surprise came over her face as she looked at me.

"Y-yeah, how did you-" She stated, before being interrupted by me again.

"I've been looking so long for you."

"Oh, well what do you need?" She asked as she seemed to relax once more.

"Now, I know about the Obsidian Corporation, and I know that you're probably going to be asking a hell of alot of questions, but for right now, I need-"

Before I could finish, she shoved me back first into a wall before holding out her umbrella towards me, her eyes showed that she was scared, but also nervous.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is someth-"

"Stay back!" She shouted shakily.

"I'm not here to fight you, just know that." I said calmly, taking a step forward.

She instinctively took two steps back, not wanting to be near me.

"I said stat the hell back!" She said angrily. "The only people that know about the Obsidian Corp are the ones that work there, and the subjects." She stated.

"And you were one of them, the subjects, correct?"

"I _was,_ but that was ten years ago." She said looking more fearful than angry.

"Obsi, what did they do to you?" I questioned.

She stood there, staring for what seemed like an eternity, before tears formed in her eyes as she finally began to speak again.

"They did... _something_ to meI don't know exactally what, but it's not like I had a choice." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Listen," I said, trying my best to stay calm. "I here for-"

"Here for what?" She hissed. "Here to take me back to that damn lab and do _this_ to me?" She continued as she pulled up her dress partway, revealing surgical scars covering her torso, some of the scars looking as if they went up past what was visible.

"I just want to live a semi-normal life, and you're not going to ruin it for me!" She continued as I looked in shock.

"You're not taking me back there!" She said, before beginning to fall to her knees and weep. The only words coming from her being, "I can't go back, I won't go back."

I stood here in front of her, just watching. I sighed as I reaced to my back to grab the umbrella. I walked over to her and began to speak.

"Listen, I know that you've been through hell, but i've been trying for the past fucking month to get this to you, so take this so that i can be done with it." I said as I grabbed the tip of the umbrella, holding the handle towards her.

She looked up at me, tears subsiding, and grasped the handle. She examined the weapon for a moment, before looking up at me.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, sniffing for a moment "And why have you been looking for me?

"I'm here to help." I said as I pulled her up to her feet. "I discovered the Obsidian Corperaton whilst I was tasked with finding you. They caught me skimming through their database, I managed to escape though, but barely."

Obsi stared at me in surprise for a moment before speaking.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry." She said as she began to blush. "I thought you were working with them, and I thought you would be taking me back."

"It's fine, but right now I need to know what the fuck has happened here."

"The short version is that its been, well, destroyed. The long version is that me and a group of people discovered the remnants of the city, most of the people had been executed. We spent a few days looking for survivors, most of them being guards. We had to take haven at a remaining tower after we had been ambushed by an army of wither skeletons. I saw your flare, and here we are." She explained.

"Flare?" I said, confused, before remembering the accidental misfire of my bow. "Oh yeah, I guess I did."

"We should probably get going." She stated.

"Yeah..." I replied before walking back outside with her.

 _"Let's get going."_

* * *

 **Ah yes, it's very good to be back once again! Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories Buried Deep

**Hope that you all have had a great week so far! Let me ask all you readers, how do you like the story so far? Anyways, thought I would try shaking it up a bit, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Memories Buried Deep**

 _"I will continue my path, but I will always keep a memory."_

 _-Rosie Thomas_

* * *

I walked along with my new partner through the destroyed city, the two of us searching for anyone left alive. As we were searching through buildings, I heard a shout from Ender, coming from another building.

"Have you found anything yet, Obsi?" His question seemed to bounced off the ruined walls of the building.

"No one yet!" I shouted back as I found a trail of blood in the darkened hallway of the ruined building. " _No one living, that is..._ " I said to myself in a weary tone as I stepped on the blood stained carpet of the hallway, listening out for anything out of the ordinary. I felt weary helping this person, they knew me, they knew about the experiments, I felt as if they knew everything about me, and the events that had unfolded when we first got to this city seemed to do nothing but make it worse. I felt anxious, as if someone was laying a weight on my shoulders that would never be taken off.

Suddenly, I heard a creak behind me, I spun around, my eyes meeting nothing but the empty hallway, the umbrella already in my hands, pointed towards whatever were to come out. I tried to calm myself, but no matter what I seemed to feel as if something was waiting just around the corner.

"Obsi! I found someone!" Ender shouted to me in a somewhat excited tone.

Before heading to him, I stopped for a moment, to calm myself and shift my thoughts to helping others. As I reemerged from the building as I spotted Ender in the ruined streets, with a small figure sitting next to him, I gasped as I finally realized who it was.

A young boy, no older than eight, was crying into Ender's shoulder, his face showing no knowledge of how to handle the situation. I ran over to them, I took the child into a hug, the child wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't worry, you're safe now..." I whispered to the child as he sobbed, my hand rubbing his back, trying my best to calm him down.

"Where did you find him?" I asked as I still tried to comfort the kid.

"I found him in a hidden space in a closet, almost missed it myself." Ender answered, me and him both looking at the child. "What do you think we should do now?" he asked.

"We need to bring him back to the others, it would be safer there." I said as Ender nodded in agreement.

 _"None of you are heading anywhere."_ A feminine voice came from ahead of us. As I looked forward, I saw a woman, her short hair barely reaching her shoulders as it reflected a very pale purple tone. Her eyes seemed strange, they seemed to be an almost metallic grey. She wore what looked to be a white jumpsuit, with a familiar logo.

"We have nothing that you want," Ender shouted, as I stared in shock.

"Oh but you do, you see. I have specific orders to kill you," She stated as she pointed towards Ender, "and to take any suitable survivors back to our facility, like that child you have right there."

"No." I responded, my hand gripping tightly onto the hilt of the umbrella.

"It wasn't a question." She responded with a tone of malice that seemed to be held back by some higher force.

"And I didn't give you a choice." I responded, "I'm not letting you people take anyone else, it stops now."

Memories of the past seemed to be part of what fueled me to fight instead of backing off, I heard a voice in the back of my head shouting at me to back away, but I knew that the only way to get past this problem was to go through it, preferably with a bladed weapon in hand.

I knew what it was like back at that facility, and I wasn't going to allow another person to deal with the same fate as me.

* * *

 _I remember it, no matter how much I wanted to forget it, I always remembered._

I was surrounded by men, all of them ready to take me away, I watched helplessly as I saw my parents get shot, and as I got dragged away from there bodies.

They did, _something_ , to me. It was like watching someone else control my every action. The next thing I remember was them putting me in that room, it was a white room, no details except for the one mirror on one of the four walls. The sounds of a radio buzzing off throughout the room.

"Beginning testing phase of Project Obsidian, Phase: α, let us start with the basic defensive tactics." As soon as the voice had finished speaking, a stand came out from the floor, revealing a fully black umbrella. As soon as I had grabbed the soon-to-be weapon, four machines seemed to poke out from the room at random, before shooting at me. The umbrella opened up, protecting me from any harm. This gave whoever was controlling me the chance to get closer to the turret's, and destroying them.

"All systems are positive, commencing Phase Ω" The voice said as I felt myself focus on the other side of the room, before seemingly whip across instantaneously.

"The surgeries have allowed Subject #14 to abilities that of an Enderman." The intercom stated to an unknown presence, "But, this also causes the user to become susceptible to the weaknesses that of an Enderman." As soon as it had finished talking, a sprinkler system had gone off, water beginning to dampen my clothing and skin. I felt an unbearable pain, as if someone had taken me and shoved me right into a fire. Suddenly, I felt a shock around my head, as I could suddenly move at will again, a metal ring falling to the ground, its circuitry completely fried.

I screamed out in pain, a intense need of escape filled my mind, as I felt myself whisk away from the fray that I was in. All I felt now was the residing pain from the water, and the feeling of the cool grass on my back as I wearily got up, chose a direction, and ran. I ran for what seemed like ages, until I finally found other people. I ran into him when I got there, and if my life hadn't been already changed forever...

 _It was soon going to._

* * *

I stared at my foe, my weapon pointed towards her.

"Being stubborn will do nothing but get you killed." She said towards me as she held out two blades, the hilts fitting sideways in her hands as the blades acted as handguards for the outside of her hands. She began her dash towards me her eyes fixed on me as she leaped towards me. As our weapons collided, sparks flew in the air, I gave her a shove before taking a shot at the ground below her. She reacted quickly, suddenly teleporting away from the blast. I darted towards her quickly, ready to deliver a strike to her before becoming a small cloud of purple dust. I felt a blunt force hit me across the head, knocking me to the ground. I rolled to my back to meet face to face with the hilt of one of the woman's two blades.

Before she could make any moves, an arrow impaled her shoulder before she shouted in pain. She looked behind to see Ender holding what looked to be a bow pointed in her direction. The woman looked back at me, vanishing into a puff of purple dust.

A loud booming sound came from the distance, a bright yellow flare shining in the sky.

My eyes widened as I looked over to Ender and the child and said one thing.

 _"We need to go, **now**."_

* * *

 **This one took me a bit longer to work on, as this chapter was more of an on and off thing. Things came up whilst working on it, but here it is! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Forever Changing World

**Holy Hell, it's been a while, sorry for randomly disappearing (which is something i'm probably going to be doing usually) hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **A Forever Changing World**

 _"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination."_

 _-Jimmy Dean_

* * *

Running. Something I had been doing a lot of. The sound of two pairs of feet slamming against the the blood stained ground.

"Obsi! What- the hell- are we running from." I shouted breathlessly. I was surprised that she was managing to stay ahead of me, even while carrying a child in her arms.

"Just a little-" She began to speak, before cutting herself off and behind a pile of rubble.

"What the f-" I was getting ready to speak before she pulled me along with her, hushing me before I could say anything.

I watched silently as four grey armored people ran by us, before meeting up with two other men.

"Um, care to explain who..." I whispered before turning to see a small cloud of dust with only the child by my side. "Ah shit." I said before realizing what she had done.

A sound came from the distance, as I peeked, I saw one of the men look in the opposite direction, before shouting "This way!" and running off with the rest of the men.

Suddenly, Obsi seemingly came from nowhere, she looked at me and said, "That'll throw them off for a bit, now's our chance." She ran with the kid back in her arms, as I followed behind her. We ran onto a street that went straight towards the tower that lied ahead of us. Obsi suddenly stopped when a group of black figures were ahead of us.

"Come back here you-" A voice coming from behind us that had suddenly stopped. I turned to see the group of grey armored men as they looked not at us, but at the dark figures, their familiar rattles reminding me of what they were.

"Wither Skeletons." Obsi said as she stared them down, the child still in her arms.

"Obis, how long will you be if you take the kid to the tower and come back?" I asked quickly, Obsi giving me a look of confusion, before realizing what I meant.

"About five minutes, at most." She responded.

"Be quick." I said to her as she suddenly disappeared into thin air, her and the child away from the conflict that was about to occur.

I felt the cool hilt of my blade as it formed in my hand as I waited for someone to make the first move.

A rattle made me turn around as one of the black-boned swordsmen began to lunge at me. I delivered a blow to the worn stone sword of the skeleton, pushing him to the ground, and stabbing straight through the skull. I watched as the other skeletons began there charge towards the grey armored men.

The grey armored men seemed to be holding the group well, they used what looked to be energy weapons, each shot fired something similar to what the umbrella shot. The blasts turning each member of the withered group into ashes, one by one.

One of the men ran towards me, holding his gun firmly in his hands. Before I could react, a stone sword flew straight into the man's shoulder. I turned just in time to be shoved by the skeleton. Down on the ground, I watched as the man began to get torn apart, before being saved by a blue shot that obliterated the skull of the skeleton.

I got up quickly, holding my blade out as the men approached me. Two of the men began to tend to the wounded man on the ground, while the other two began to approach me.

"Don't touch him," A familiar voice said, the two men stepped out of the way to reveal the woman who had attacked us earlier, her hand placed onto her shoulder. "I want him to justify that cheap shot he made earlier, _then_ we can take him back."

I looked at the woman, still slightly confused. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I never caught your name."

The woman gave an irritated sigh before giving a response.

"Chelade, now you can either come with us, or come with us with one less arm and leg."

"I'd much rather walk away from this thank you very much." I said as I tried to deliver a blow to her, only to swing through thin air.

A kick from behind threw me off for a moment, before I turned around and gave a strike that went through the woman's leg. I gave her a hard shove, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Before I could even attempt to make a move, she quickly knocked me off of my feet. I began to get back onto my feet when the woman took one of her blade pressing against my neck.

"Do you know when to qui-" She began to speak as I grabbed her arm and twisted as hard as I could. She gritted her teeth before suddenly disappearing from view.

I felt a foot push my back to the ground, before the pressure moved to my head.

"You arrogant little ass." The woman said angrily.

Suddenly, a blast of blue hit her, causing her to fly to the side. I turned to see Obsi ready to join back in on the fight. I whipped around, ready to continue fighting, and was faced with... nothing.

I faced a abyss. Nothing was in sight, no city ruins aflame, no tower in the distant, not even Chelade, just pure emptyness.

* * *

 **Begin Music**

 **Haywyre - Two Fold Pt. 2  
**

* * *

I stood confused, unable to speak. There was no one way my mind could put it together. I still had tried to process it, before a voice came from behind me.

"Now I know what you're asking yourself," The voice sounded rough but filled with wisdom. "And I am completely positive that I have all of the answers."

A doorway seemed to just appear out of nothing. Without another word from the two of us, I walked in, seeing as it was my only option at this point. As I walked through, I was greeted with a man in a white suit standing on what looked to be a wooden platform, his eyes covered by his sunglasses that were tinted with blue. He looked at me like I was supposed to do something.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Uylum, Writer of Worlds." The man introduced as he held out his hand, waiting for it to be shaken.

I looked at him for a moment, before reluctantly shaking his hand. "Alright..." I said in what could only be heard as a whisper.

"Now," He said as he walked back on stage and sat down in a cushioned chair, and opened up a book that he laid in his lap.

 _"Ask away."_

* * *

 **Before you ask a whole load of questions, most of them will hopefully be explained in the next chapter, but besides that, hope you all have a great week!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Answers for your Questions

**Hello everyone! I hope that, like I said in the last chapter, this answers your questions that you might ask yourself, and our main character might be asking himself. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Answers for All Your Questions**

 _"Good questions outrank easy answers."_

 _-Paul Samuelson_

* * *

Uylum stared at me as he adjusted his blue tie, waiting for questions.

I thought, many questions went through my head.

"What are you, and where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Well, as of now, we are inside the universe, and I am the... designer of this universe."

"You do know that there's more out there, right?" I explained.

He gave a look of confusion before speaking. "I don't get where you're coming from." I was ready to explain it all to him before he gave a chuckle and continued. "I'm just screwing with you, you know that. I know all about Vade and Jin, the fact that we live inside some grid of alternative universes. Yadda yadda yadda."

"You're not taking any of this seriously." I said with a tone of irritation. "What happened to all of those people?"

"They're gone. The story's over. No one seemed interested, so I'm trying something new." He said.

"Who the fuck are you talking about? We're the only two here."

"I'm talking about them." He said as he pointed his thumb towards the seats that surrounded the stage.

"There isn't anyone-" He stopped me and spoke.

"Just go take a seat."

"Why the hell should-"

"Just do it."

Seeing as there was nothing else to do at this moment, I walked off of the stage and sat down on the front row.

The lights had turned off, leaving the room in darkness, before an even brighter spotlight sone onto stage.

Uylum stood on stage, a portrait of a man with piercing red eyes hung on a stone wall.

"Hello there," He spoke with a more serious tone, I was about to speak when I noticed a man sotting next to me. I also began to notice that all of the seating was filled with both men and women. "Once again, we return to a familiar setting. Last time, our heroes learned a bit more about the world..."

I sat, listening in on his story, but still asked myself where all of these people were. He walked over to the portrait and motioned to it.

"This red eyed dork here is Cole Umbra. This strange hybrid has told our heroes about the world. However..." Uylum snapped his fingers, the portrait switching out with a figure in a grey cloak, the figures face was unreadable underneath the hood.

"It appears someone has stolen our hero's weapon and is now-" He was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey! Get back here!" The voice shouted as a grey figure ran past, and almost knocked over Uylum. A familiar man followed behind and stopped and panted in front of Uylum.

"W...which way did he go?" Chatlie asked, his voice breathless.

Uylum, surprised, pointed in the direction of the theif, before Charlie ran in the direction and shouted "Thanks!" before running out of view.

Uylum spoke, seemingly unnerved at what had just occured. "I...I guess it's time to..." He pointed towards the sky before shouting "Enter the Game!"

The lights suddenly flashed off again, before a clicking noise of a lightbulb went off, and Uylum was seated in the chair. The silently watching men and women now had seemingly disappeared.

"So?" He asked. "What did you think?"

"You read stories to people?" I asked.

Uylum looked excited, "Well, not entirely, all I do is get them back into reading the next chapter. But I guess I do in a sence."

"If all those people are gone, where the hell did Charlie come from?"

"That's just a bit for the introduction, it isn't actually him." He snapped his fingers again, and Charlie rand after the same hooded figure again, before running out of soght on the other side of the stage.

"Who the fuck were those people?" I asked.

"Those were readers, spanning all across time, they are young, old, tall, short, and so on. Think of me as the mental introduction to the story they are reading. I do what I do best to keep them reeled in for as long as possible. But, it has to end sooner or later I guess."

"So what the hell was I sent here for?" I muttered to myself.

"Now, normally I'd have no clue, but I know what you need." Uylum stated as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Obsi seemed to appear from nowhere, her body lying unconscious on the stage.

Surprised, I looked back at Uylum. "Why her?" I asked.

"You see Ender, you and that lab rat over there are very different. And I mean _very_ different. But you both have one thing in common. You belong nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. It's actually quite confusing. You both have no place in this puzzle, instead, you both act as, a guide to how the pieces come together."

I heard a slight groan come from the stage and watched as Obsi got up to her feet.

"W...What the hell..." She said drowsily as she arose to her feet.

"Greetings," Uylum said as he walked to the now-confused Obsi. "You probably have many questions, and I assure you that your friend has atleast _some_ of the answers." The writer said, Obsi looked as if she was about to speak, but before she could, Uylum continued. "Now I have to go and begin work on another story. The life if a writer is always busy."

Before either of us could respond, the lights in the building went out, leaving the wide glowing violet eyes of Obsi being the only source of light. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Who...What the...How..." She spoke, but seemed worried and couldn't put together a sentence.

"It was all real, just so you know." I said as I summoned my blade, trying to figure our way through this building, the only two things being lit up were Obsi and me.

"W-what do you m-mean?" She stammered.

"Uylum, he makes and destroys worlds, like any writer should. Every person that you even walked past was as real as you are." A familiar voice spoke. Obsi looked around with fear into this black abyss, her umbrella already held in a fighting stance. Suddenly, I turned and saw both Vade and Jin.

Obsi turned as well, her weapon pointed directly at the two. I spoke to Obsi, trying to calm her down. "Obsi, they're with me, don't worry."

Obsi chuckled, "Don't worry?" She said, before speaking with anger. "The home that I grew up knowing and loving is gone, something or someone was planning on taking over the continent, the past came back to haunt me, I wake up on some stage before finding myself in front of two talking gelatin cups, and you expect me not to worry?" She shouted, already on the verge of tears.

* * *

 **Begin Music**

 **Vignette: Panacea - Hyper Light Drifter OST**

* * *

"Well, before you get all riled up," Jin said in a comforting tone. "I'd suggest you hear us out."

"We sent Ender to go and find you. Since, like Uylum said, you both are impossibilities, yet here you both are." Vade explained.

"But why? How?" Obsi asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but while we try and figure it out, you'll both be assisting us." Jin said as she joined into the conversation.

"Do I even have a say in the matter?" Obis asked again.

"Well it's either with us or into whatever story Uylum has in store for his 'readers'." I responded.

"So, they're gone? Just like that?" She continued to ask.

"Yes, and no. There are several realities just like the one you were in, with Charlie and them, but they don't know you." Jin said in the most comforting way she could.

Obsi seemed shocked at the fact, all that she knew had been pulled out from under her. Her face was streaming with tears, her voice shaky as she responded. "Alright..." She said in a nearly inaudible quiet tone.

She sat down on what she thought to be a floor, and sobbed. I just stood there, clueless as to what to do.

She just sat there and cried for what seemed like hours, before she got up and spoke.

"Alright..." She said with a sniffle.

 _"W-what do we do now?"_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions you would like for me to answer, just put them in with a review. This is going to be the end of this little series, for once I am done with the first arc of Ender's Story, I'll move these chapters to Ender's Story, and hopefully continue on from there. Hope you all have a good week. Peace!**


	13. Starting Over Again again

**I'm going to start work on a new story. I'm stopping Ender's Story, but i'm going to continue Ender's story. Simply put, I will be writing story arcs with two main characters, Ender and Obsi. Now if you don't know who Obsi is, I highly recommend that you read A Prelude to Rise, just so you can catch up.  
Obsi was originally created by MidnightShard99, but after I took interest in her character and her having no ability to get onto her account anymore (for unknown reasons), she gave me permission to use her character.**

 **Hopefully this makes sense, hope you all understand, and I'll see you all when I post the first chapter to my new story!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
